fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Gevallen Engel: Cheryl's Verhaal
right Opmerking van de auteur: Dit verhaal werd geschreven ter ere van het 5 maanden bestaan van Gevallen Engel. Dit was op 24 juli. Bij het 1 jaar bestaan zal er weer een extra oneshot worden geplaatst, en daarna alweer de 1 jaar en 5 maanden, 2 jaar, enzovoorts, afhankelijk van hoe lang ik er over doe om het basisverhaal af te werken. Hoe dan ook, veel leesplezier en ik dank je om tijd uit je dag te nemen om mijn verhaal te lezen. Het vergt veel tijd en liefde. Rijk van de Astronomie, het jaar 1731. 'Serieus?!' gilde Cheryl, ogen wijd opengesperd.'Hoe kun je zoiets beslissen zonder er met mij over te praten?!' 'Mam doet het voor je bestwil, Cheryl,' zei Mica serieus. 'Ik wil nog helemaal niet trouwen!' Cheryl kon wel huilen van woede en ontzetting en ze had zin om iemands gezicht in te slaan met behulp van haar heksenmagie. 'Denk er niet eens aan,' zei haar broer met gevaarlijk gloeiende ogen. Cheryl haalde haar neus op.'Ik ga jullie dit nooit vergeven!' 'Maakt mij niet uit,' zei Mica met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen. 'Ik ben pas zeventien! Hoe kun je zoiets doen? Niemand in de familie trouwde toen ze zeventien waren! En ze mochten zelf een echtgenoot kiezen!' 'Chill Cheryl, je moet pas trouwen als je twintig bent, voorlopig ben je alleen maar verloofd, of zelfs dat niet. Mam en pap kozen gewoon een echtgenoot maar je mag nog steeds kiezen of je effectief met 'm trouwt,' legde Mica geduldig uit. Cheryl voelde zich al wat beter, maar ze was nog steeds boos.'Waar is die echtgenoot dan?' vroeg ze snibbig. 'Hij verblijft hier tot jullie allebei twintig zijn, maar op dit moment zit hij in de Woonzaal, volgens mij.' 'Prima, dan kan ik hem mooi ontlopen!' zei Cheryl grijnzend, en ze sloop de tuin in via het schuine raam in de Eetzaal. Dan glipte ze naar de toren, maar terwijl ze de deur naar binnen opengooide en een grote stap naar voren zette botste ze paf tegen iemand op. Met een gilletje begon ze te vallen, maar een hand greep haar arm vast en trok haar soepel weer overeind. Ze viel tegen een warme borst aan. 'Ben je oké?' vroeg een stem. Cheryl ademde diep in om haar bonzende hart weer tot stilstand te krijgen en ging weer op eigen benen staan. Met vlammende groene ogen keek ze haar "redder" in het gezicht. 'Kon je niet uitkijken waar je liep?!' snauwde ze. Haar stemvolume stief weg terwijl ze het zei. De jongen die haar had gevangen was echt... knap. Hij had een fijngevormde kaaklijn en sneeuwwit haar. Zijn smaragdgroene ogen glansden geamuseerd en hij had kuiltjes in zijn wangen die zichtbaar waren door zijn scheve glimlach. Hij was een stuk langer dan Cheryl en leunde met gekruiste armen tegen de deurpost. 'O,' zei ze alleen. 'Sorry dat ik je liet vallen, maar misschien moet je volgende keer niet naar binnen stappen voor je de deur opent,' zei de jongen met twinkelende ogen. Cheryl haatte hem direct. Knap, alsof! Ze kon hem niet uitstaan! Wat een rotjoch, en haar dan nog uitlachen ook. Ze hief haar kin op en stapte langs hem heen de toren binnen. Hij greep haar hand vast vlak voor ze buiten bereik was, en trok haar een stukje terug waardoor ze recht in zijn gezicht keek. Haar adem stokte. 'Leuk je te ontmoeten, Cheryl. Mijn naam is Daebi.' Dit was haar verloofde. Een paar dagen later verplichtten Cheryl's ouders haar om een middagje met Daebi te gaan jagen, en schoorvoetend stemde ze toe. Het was haar die tijd gelukt om haar verloofde te ontlopen, maar blijkbaar zou ze er niet meer onderuit kunnen komen. Ze liepen zwijgend naar de roeiboten om naar de overkant van het meer te varen, en Cheryl weigerde oogcontact te maken met Daebi. 'Weet je, ik heb hier ook niet om gevraagd,' zei hij vriendelijk.'Ik mag al blij zijn dat ik uitgehuwd ben met een jonge vrouw en geen kind.' Cheryl keek hem met gloeiende groene ogen aan.'Oké, maar wil dat zeggen dat ik niet boos mag zijn?' 'Niet op mij, nee,' zei Daebi en hij glimlachte zijn kuiltjes weer zichtbaar. Cheryl ademde lang uit en wreef in haar vermoeide ogen.'Zelfs mijn oudere broer is nog niet uitgehuwd,' zei ze boos. 'Mijn zussen ook niet hoor, en die zijn ook ouder,' zei Daebi met een mokkende ondertoon. 'Ik zou nog met je samenspannen om te doen alsof we getrouwd zijn,' zei Cheryl grijnzend. Daebi lachtte en zei; 'Ja, dat zou eens geweldig kunnen zijn.' Cheryl keek hem glimlachend aan voor ze besefte dat ze hem niet mocht, maar het was al te laat en ze keek met een blozend gezicht naar de grond. Hoe kon ze zo stom zijn? Deze persoon had haar leven verpest, of hij het nu wilde of niet. Maar zij had zijn leven ook verpest. 'Sorry', mompelde ze met vochtige ogen.'Als ik er niet was geweest had je gewoon je eigen toekomst kunnen kiezen. Ik heb alles voor je verpest.' Daebi trok een fijne wenkbrauw op.'Ik heb jouw toekomst ook verpest, Cheryl. Kom, ik help je in de roeiboot,' en hij stak zijn hand uit.'Laten we elkaars toekomst verpesten!' Cheryl gaf hem een klein glimlachje en nam zijn zachte hand aan. Oké, misschien mocht ze Daebi wel een beetje. De twee jaagden de hele middag, maar net als Cheryl was Daebi zachtaardig en dus doodden ze geen dieren. Toen de schemering begon te vallen, gingen ze in het gras liggen bij een open plek om uit te puffen. 'Dat was leuk!' hijgde Cheryl. 'Arm hert,' lachtte Daebi,'hij was doodsbang van je geschreeuw!' 'Zoiets zeg je niet tegen een dame!' riep Cheryl beledigt. 'Sorry!' schaterde Daebi. Cheryl lachte ook. 'Heb jij eigenlijk vijanden, Cheryl?' vroeg Daebi na een korte stilte. 'Huh? Ja, natuurlijk. Ik heb er heel veel,' antwoordde het Heksenmeisje. 'Echt? Hoezo?' 'Ik ben lid van de machtige Smaragdbloedlijn,' zei ze terwijl ze haar hand uitstak naar de goudrozen lucht.'Ik ben intimiderend en mijn familie wil dat ik laat zien dat men niet met me moet sollen. Ik maakte al vijanden op feesten en bijeenkomsten toen ik acht was.' 'Is dat dan ooit misgelopen? Dat je een gevecht kreeg?' 'Ja, tuurlijk, daarvoor zijn het vijanden. Er was een jongen aan wie ik eigenlijk uitgehuwd zou worden, ik was toen veertien, en hij was super kwaad toen ik ervoor zorgde dat mijn moeder hem afwees. Nu haat hij me, maar ik heb geen zwakke plekken dus mij krijgt hij nooit te pakken! Al m'n familieleden zijn razendsterk en ik ken niemand anders.' Daebi knikte glimlachend.'Je hebt een heel sterk fort opgebouwd, zie ik.' 'Ja.' 'Heb jij vijanden?' 'Afgezien van de kat van de buren? Nee. Dat rotbeest is dan wel mijn aartsvijand, maar ik vind het goed met de meeste mensen.' Cheryl lachte zich krom.'Een kat?' bracht ze uit,'Je aartsvijand is een kat?! Hoe kan dat nou?' 'Het begon allemaal toen hij op onze planten had geplast, en katerpis, dat is walgelijk!' begon Daebi zijn verhaal. Cheryl luisterde heel de avond naar Daebi, die vertelde over de kat van zijn buren en, de buren zelf, die ook best lastig bleken. Toen de nacht begon te vallen vertrokken ze terug naar Huize Smaragd. 'Ik heb trouwens een leuk boek gevonden in de Woonzaal. Zullen we samen lezen?' stelde Daebi voor. 'Heel de nacht?' vroeg Cheryl met twinkelende ogen. 'Heel de nacht,' bevestigde Daebi glimlachend. 'Lijkt me leuk! Vertel ook nog meer over je buren!' grijnsde Cheryl terwijl ze neerplofte in de sofa. Daebi nam twee identieke boeken uit de kast naast de sofa-hoek en gaf er eentje aan Cheryl. Ze sloeg het open en leunde een beetje tegen Daebi aan. 'Euh.. Cheryl?' vroeg hij onwennig. 'Ik zit alleen maar tegen je aan omdat de kussens niet comfortabel zijn, ontspan,' zei Cheryl zonder op te kijken van haar boek. Ze zaten de hele nacht in de sofa te lezen, dicht tegen elkaar aan, in stilte. Even na vier uur 's nachts viel Cheryl in slaap en begon ze te snurken. Daebi vond het niet erg. De maanden die erop volgden trokken Cheryl en Daebi vaak met elkaar op. Ten eerste omdat er buiten de serieuze, norse Mica geen andere leeftijdsgenoten in Huize Smaragd woonden en ten tweede omdat ze verplicht waren. Maar stiekem wilden ze het ook gewoon. Cheryl luisterde graag naar Daebi's verhalen en ze vond hem erg grappig. Ze hoopte dat Daebi zich niet stoorde aan haar gezelschap, maar dat zou haar verbazen. Vele nachten vielen ze samen, laat in slaap, soms zelfs in het bos na een goede jacht of op een sofa tijdens het lezen. Daebi nam Cheryl zelfs mee naar een dorp in het Astronomierijk en daar kochten ze veel grappige en bijzondere snufjes voor elkaar. Cheryl kreeg een sneeuwbol met een smaragd er in omdat die "bij haar ogen paste" volgens Daebi, en Cheryl plaagde hem nog wat door te zeggen dat de sneeuw even koud was als zijn hart. Daarop volgde een boze achtervolging waarbij Cheryl aan Daebi probeerde te ontsnappen door kleine steegjes te nemen, maar omdat ze een slecht richtingsgevoel had botste ze gewoon weer tegen hem op. Cheryl deed Daebi een mooie zilveren dolk cadeau en even later werden ze weer achterna gezeten - dit keer allebei - door een zwerfhond waar Daebi over was gestruikeld. Enkele dagen na hun uitstapje in de stad nam Cheryl Daebi mee naar de privéafdeling van de Bibliotheek in Huize Smaragd, waar alleen echte leden van de bloedlijn mochten komen. Daar liet ze hem een boek zien met alle namen die aangetrouwde leden van de Bloedlijn zouden aannemen. Daebi had namelijk geen naam die gebaseerd was op een edelsteen of gesteente, dus moest hij een naamsveranderingsceremonie nemen na het huwelijk. Cheryl was al niet boos meer over het huwelijk. Ze wist niet of ze echt van Daebi hield, maar ze zou het niet erg vinden om zijn vrouw te worden en het leek erop dat hij er ook zo over dacht. Ze had het geaccepteerd, want als ze als een klein kind zou zeuren zou ze ook niets opschieten. De jongen aan wie ze oorspronkelijk uitgehuwd zou worden, Erace, was nog steeds kwaad op haar en was hoogstpersoonlijk naar het kasteel gekomen om te vragen of hij terug de verloofde van Cheryl kon worden. Cheryl's moeder Opaal had geweigerd en de deur in zijn gezicht toegesmeten. Cheryl en Daebi hadden zich rot gelachen, ook al was het best zielig voor Erace. Waarom Cheryl's moeder Erace niet wou? Om de simpele reden dat hij hen had bedrogen met zijn oogkleur. Net als Cheryl soms deed, had Erace kleurlenzen gedragen, groene, zodat er meer kans was dat hij geaccepteerd zou worden als verloofde van Cheryl. Cheryl had hem gezien zonder kleurlenzen en het meteen gezegd aan haar moeder, die een stokje voor de verloving had gestoken. Cheryl had gedacht dat ze nu zelf een echtgenoot zou kiezen, maar op een bal enkele maanden later had Opaal Daebi en zijn familie ontmoet en hadden ze afgesproken dat Daebi en Cheryl zouden trouwen. Cheryl had nog steeds liever Daebi dan Erace, want die laatste was obsessief en Cheryl wist dat hij zijn vriendinnetjes nooit goed had behandelt. Desondanks was ze een beetje bang voor Erace. Hij was één van haar grootste vijanden en bovendien, hij was een hele sterke heks. Nog sterker dan Daebi en bijna net zo sterk als zij en haar broer Mica. Nadat ze werden verrast door de regen na een jachtpartij bleef Cheryl een poosje in Daebi's kamer in het Buitenverblijf. Ze durfde niet eens helemaal door de regen naar de toren te rennen, maar ze kon net zo goed de nacht doorbrengen op Daebi's sofa. Bovendien vond hij het niet erg. 'Verdikkeme, het is koud!' vloekte Cheryl terwijl ze uit het heldere raam keek. Het meer was net een grijze schim in de regen en mist en de dennenbomen wiegden woest heen en weer in de stevige wind. 'Hier,' zei Daebi en hij gaf haar een zacht, harig deken. Terwijl hij zich omdraaide sloeg Cheryl haar armen om zijn middel.'Blijf,' zei ze nors,'het is koud.' Ze voelde zijn hart bonzen onder haar handen en na een diepe zucht kwam hij naast haar zitten. Tot haar grote verrassing sloeg hij een arm over haar schouders terwijl hij een boek nam om te lezen. Cheryl bleef de hele avond lichtjes blozend naast hem zitten. Ze meende een persoon te zien staan tussen een paar bomen in de tuin, maar dat maakte haar niet uit, want Daebi zat naast haar. Rijk van de Astronomie, het jaar 1732. Cheryl en Daebi waren nu officiëel samen. Zelfs al waren ze al bedoelt om te trouwen, Daebi had haar gevraagd om zijn vriendin te zijn. Zo voelde het nog steeds alsof hun relatie vrij was en niet gedwongen sinds het begin. Vaak zou Cheryl in slaap vallen in Daebi's armen, ze maakten vaak uitstapjes en plaagden en lachten elkaar uit, raakten samen Erace kwijt die Cheryl overlaadde met liefdesbrieven, ze verbleven in het buitenverblijfje en zwommen in het meer en gingen paardrijden. Cheryl begon echt verliefd te worden op Daebi nu. Ze had hem wel aardig gevonden toen hij haar had gevraagt om zijn vriendin te zijn, maar nu begon het gevoel sterker en wederzijds te worden. Ze hadden al meer dan ééns gekust, dat wou Cheryl toegeven. Op een dag was Daebi nergens te bespeuren. Cheryl liep bezorgd het hele Buitenverblijf rond, maar Daebi vond ze nergens. Plots zag ze iets glinsteren op de tafel. Ze liep er heen, ogen groot en smaragdgroen glanzend, en zag dat het Daebi's mes was. Er zaten bloedvlekken op de kling, en ook op het papier dat ermee op de tafel was geprikt. Hé Cheryl, leuk dat je dit leest. Wat fijn dat je verloofd bent. Niet voor mij, natuurlijk. Ik was je verloofde. En dat zal ik opnieuw worden. Ik hoorde dat volbloed heksen zwart bloed hebben, vooral hetgene dat uit het hart komt. Zullen we zien of het waar is? Ik weet niet hoeveel we nodig zullen hebben om de open plek vol te schilderen, maar ik neem aan dat hij er genoeg heeft. Erace. Cheryl viel neer op haar knieën met de verkreukelde brief in haar handen. Daebi. Nee. Ze sloeg haar handen voor haar mond en begon onophoudelijk te beven. Daebi. Erace had Daebi, en hij zou sterven als ze niet zorgde dat Erace terug verloofd werd aan haar. Ze voelde zich verlamd, alsof een ijzige koude zich in haar borst en ledematen had genesteld om er voorgoed achter te blijven. Ze gooide het bebloede stuk papier en de dolk op de grond. Met een akelig, metalig geluid viel het wapen neer op het hout en bloed spatte in het rond. Daebi. Maar zij was Cheryl, en zij was een jong, machtig lid van de Smaragdbloedlijn. Ze was sterk. Ze had geen vijanden. Ze had geen zwakke plekken. Cheryl had geen zwakke plekken. Maar toen kwam Daebi. Oh Erace, jij monster. Je vond mijn zwakheid en je viel aan. Een grijs waas trok voor haar ogen. Ze moest Daebi redden. Daebi was haar enige, haar grootste liefde. Daebi met zijn witte haar en woudgroene ogen, en zijn kuiltjes als hij zijn scheve glimlach lachte. Ze stond wankel op en strompelde de trap omlaag, de deur uit, de regen in. Het goot en ze nam vlug een paraplu voor als ze Daebi vond en hem mee kon nemen naar huis. Ze zou hem redden! Haar vastberaden gedachten vielen niet in bij haar stemming, de holle leegte in haar binnenste, het ijs in haar ogen dat smolt en omlaag liep. Groene vonkjes knetterden achter haar ogen toen ze de pijn die de beschermende spreuken veroorzaakte negeerde en naar de overkant teleporteerde. Het ruisen van de regen om het meer galmde in haar oren na terwijl ze over het glibberige, gladde keien bospad sukkelde en de sporen van donkerrode, bijna bordeaux bloeddruppels volgde. Daebi, Daebi, Daebi. Hij moest volhouden. Hij moest nog leven, anders zou... ze wist niet wat ze zou doen. Daebi was alles voor haar. Hij gaf haar grappige dingen, vertelde grappige dingen en deed grappige dingen. Hij daagde haar uit, las boeken met haar in de sofa en sliep met haar in het gras op de open plek. De open plek waar ze altijd samen rondhingen. Erace was een monster en hij had misbruik gemaakt van alles waar Cheryl afstand van nam; liefde, zwakke relaties. De open plek kwam in zicht en de bloedspetters werden groter naarmate ze dichter naderde. Het gras was weggeteerd door de modder en de open plek was nat en lag vol slijk en slib. Een heel bloedspoor verspreidde zich door de modder en de plassen en leidde haar hoe dan ook rechtstreeks naar de open plek, die vrijwel uitgestorven was. Uitgestorven, afgezien van de vorm die in het slijk lag, dat donker was gekleurd door het bloed. Zwart bloed. 'DAEBI!' gilde Cheryl. Haar gil was schril en beverig en ze schrok er zelf van, omdat ze nooit zwakheid vertoonde, dat hadden haar mentoren en familieleden haar aangeleerd. Maar dat kan haar nu geen bal schelen. Ze rende naar Daebi toe en viel neer op haar knieën terwijl ze de paraplu liet vallen in de modder. Haar geliefde lag doodstil, ogen halfdicht en glazig, zijn witte haar nat van de regen en zijn shirt donker van het bloed. 'Daebi,' fluisterde ze,'Daebi?' Hij bewoog zich lichtjes en nam haar arm vast. Zijn handen waren nog steeds zo zacht. 'Cheryl?' murmelde hij. Cheryl trok zijn hoofd op haar schoot en sloeg haar armen om zijn schouders. Hij viel tegen haar buik aan. Zachtjes veegde ze zijn bleke, zilverachtige lokken uit zijn gezicht en hij keek op naar haar. Zijn ogen waren zo mooi. Diep en groen als een zomers woud, en twinkelend als de sterren aan de nachthemel. Haar gezicht was nat van de tranen, die omlaag stroomden en vielen toen ze haar kaaklijn bereikten. 'Daebi', fluisterde ze hikkend.'Wacht nog even, ik ga je genezen,' zei ze zachtjes en ze hief haar hand op. 'Nee,' zei Daebi en hij vervlocht zijn vingers met de hare.'Het spijt me Cheryl, er is geen tijd meer,' en zijn ogen gleden een stukje dicht. Cheryl hield hem dichter vast en boog zich naar zijn fijne gezicht toe. 'Kus me,' zei Daebi, nauwelijks hoorbaar. Cheryl veegde haar tranen weg en boog zich voorover. Zeven seconden lang kuste ze hem. Het troostende gevoel dat ze had leren kennen in het jaar nadat ze het met elkaar begonnen te vinden. 'Daebi,' fluisterde Cheryl,'ik hou heel veel van je, dat weet je toch wel hè?' 'Ja,' prevelde Daebi, en hij legde zijn hand op haar wang.'Ik hou ook van jou.' Daebi blies zijn laatste adem uit voor Cheryl's ogen en na een poosje verslapten zijn spieren. Zachtjes legde ze zijn hand op zijn buik en teder sloot ze zijn ogen met twee vingers. Daarna hees ze hem voorzichtig op haar rug en teleporteerde ze hem terug naar het kasteel, in de Aankomsthal. Daar liet ze hem achter, in een natte, modderige plas regenwater. De vloer raakte besmeurd met bloed en ook haar rug hing vol, maar het gaf haar niet en in stilte draaide ze zich om. Haar hoofd zakte naar achteren terwijl ze als in trance de voordeuren uit wandelde. Dan barstte de storm los. right Overzicht ��O�� Proloog right Categorie:Gevallen Engel Categorie:Gevallen Engel: hoofdstukken Categorie:IJsdroom Vogeltje